1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for drawing a towel material having a pile fabric portion and a plain fabric portion which are continuous one after the other and for cutting the plain fabric portion to prepare a towel cloth.
2. Prior Art
A prior art cutting device for cutting the plain fabric portion of towel material employs identification means for identifying the pile fabric portion and the plain fabric portion by identifying their different thicknesses, different sizes, or differences in light transmittances. The identification means can utilize a pair of rollers combined with an optical sensor.
A prior art device for drawing the towel cloth, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 60-75667, comprises a drawing unit for clamping the plain fabric portion of the towel cloth between a movable clamping member and a fixed clamping member and then moving the succeeding plain fabric portion between an upper positioning member and a lower positioning member. A presser roller means composed of a plurality of presser roller elements draws a tip end of a succeeding pile fabric portion into a receiving portion defined by the upper and the lower positioning members after completion of the movement of the previous plain fabric portion. A feeding roller means is used which is provided with a slip means corresponding to each presser roller elements.
The towel material has various sizes depending on usage thereof such as a hand towel and a bath towel. Accordingly, there are problems in the prior art device because a long and strong cutting device is required for cutting large sized towel cloth since a long distance of movement of the drawing device is needed. Small sized towels cannot be cut with this device; a much shorter device is required.